


Right Beside You

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Sometimes, what you're looking for is just right there, right beside you... where you least expect it.





	Right Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Because YunBob is giving me that tsundere feels right now.
> 
> *highschool setting, super OOC since the boys are playing basketball (w/c everyone knows iKON is bad at it.LOL)*
> 
> [ disclaimer for typos and grammar shit bec I am not perfect. Haha, ]

  
He kept his eyes on the dark-haired boy, playing on the instruments inside their music room. He pressed keys, turning and playing some melody. The people inside the room was satisfied and complimented the boy.

" _Alright!" "Nice rhythm!" "That was great._ "

A huge smile crossed his face. He was amazing all right. Never once did he fail to amaze him.

Unfortunately, he never seemed to notice him.

"Hey." A sudden voice said into his ear.

"Aaahh….."

"Don't lose your lunch." The boy said as he sat down next to him.

He glared at him. He chuckled and turned his attention to the room.

"I could get a heart attack you know?"

"Please. That would only happen in a million years." He said casually without looking at him.

"It's not funny."

"Besides, it only happens when you're staring at Hanbin." He replied.

His face flushed at his words. He looked at him for a second before smacking him in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said as he whipped around to face him, giving him a mock glare.

"Nothing." He said with an innocent smile.

"Nothing." He mimicked with his raspy voice.

"Hey!"

"Okay, I'll stop." He held his hands up.

"I still don't understand what made me…"

"What made you and I become good friends. Right?" He finished for him.

"Yes."

"I dunno. My good looks?"

He giggled and shook his head.

"No way."

"What? I'm not good looking?"

"Well…"

"Yes yes, I get it. Hanbin will forever be the most cutest and gorgeous guy in the whole entire planet. No one will be able to compete with him. Not even me, the good looking Kim Jiwon." He said sarcastically and made a face.

He laughed.

"You know I don't mean that way." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just teasing."

He smiled. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

He watched him for a moment. Kim Jiwon, same age as him. Rapper and a guitarist. Former president of their Music Club. Former gangster. And his good friend. It was kinda unbelievable. If someone were to tell him 3 months ago that he, Yunhyeong, would be good friends with Jiwon, he would tell them, 'You're crazy.'

 

* * *

  
_Flashback_ ….

"No. Not again!"

Yunhyeong stared up at the sky. He was about to step out of the building when it suddenly started to rain.

"Great. Stuck."

He glanced at his watch. He was supposed to be home in 15 minutes time. Looks like he was gonna be late again.

"Just my luck. Just my luck." He muttered to himself.

"Are you…. talking to yourself?" A curious voice asked.

He turned around only to see someone he had never expected would talk to him. He took a step back. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was just…just…" he stumbled to find his words.

"Hey, I was just saying. You don't have to be so scared you know? It's not like it's a life and death question."

"No…no, I mean…"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you heading out?"

"Wha… what?"

He chuckled again and ran a hand through his short hair.

"I said… are you planning to go?" He said as he pointed to the main gate.

"Uh… yeah…"

"Look man. I'm not a serial killer or a serial rapist. And I don't bite either. So, just chill okay?"

He nodded. He looked at him amusedly for a moment. Finally, he shrugged and looked away. He took off the jacket he was wearing.

"What… what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to strip."

"What?" He exclaimed and then quickly took a step further.

He looked at him and laughed.

"Hey, look… I'm not interested in doing anything to you okay? Even if I am… Jinhwan will probably kill me and kick me off the team. Besides, I'm not that kinda guy. And just because I used to be a gangster, that doesn't mean a person can't change for the better."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem that way. I didn't mean that…"

"I know. Forget it." He said casually.

He lifted his jacket above his head and look at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked.

"Are you gonna come along or are you planning to stay here until the rain stops, which is not likely to unless in another 2 hours or so, by the looks of it."

He bit his lip and debated his choice. _Go or don't go?_

"I don't have all day." He interrupted his thoughts.

He looked at him and finally nodded.

_End flashback_

 

* * *

 

 

"Will you please quit staring at me?"

Yunhyeong's thoughts flew back to the present. Jiwon shook his head. He then realized he had just said something.

"What did you just say?"

"I said… will you please quit staring at me? It makes me feel like I'm some kind of bug under a microscope."

He laughed.

"Sorry."

"Hello."

"Hmmm…"

"Hi."

"Hmmm…"

Yunhyeong's lips twitched in annoyance. He pinched the upper fleshy part of his arm.

"Oww!"

Jiwon glared at him. He gave him a satisfied smile.

"What is your problem?"

"I said hi and hello. You didn't reply."

"I said… hmmm.."

"That's not a reply. That wasn't even a word."

"It is."

"Google it." He challenged.

"Lazy." He replied and turned back to the desk.  
He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the warm wood.

"What DID you do last night?"

"Stufying." Jiwon mumbled, still with closed eyes.

"Stuffing what?"

"Hisfree"

"He's free? Who's free?" Yunhyeong repeated in confusion.

Jiwon lifted his forehead from the desk and turn to look at him. He shot him a questioning look, clearly not understanding.

"I said. Studying. Not stuffing. And History. Not he's free. Understand?"

"You? Studying?"

"What?" He replied indignantly.

He walked past him and looked out the window that was next to the row of chairs. Curious, Jiwon walked up to him and looked out the window. There was nothing except a sunny day and a few students walking into the school.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he eyed him.

"At the sky."

"Why?"

"Pigs are gonna fall. The horses are gonna skydive. I don't want to miss all that." He replied, still looking out.

"What? Pigs? Horses? What are you talking about?" He asked with an eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

He smiled and turned to look at him.

"You studying. On the day you study, pigs will fall from the sky and horses will skydive." He said.

"Oh…" He slowly nodded.

Then he looked at him, realizing his sarcasm. He smiled innocently.

"Hey! I have a test coming up alright? You don't have to sound so sarcastic…"

"No…" he said as he quickly turned to look out the window to hide his grin.

"You're one evil person Yunhyeong. I can't believe…"

He didn't got to finish. He was cut off by a sudden gasp from him. He didn't have to look out the window to know what was happening. He looked at him instead. His face was practically glowing, his eyes seem to be trained on someone. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. Only one person could give Yunhyeong this kind of reaction… Kim Hanbin. They didn't even notice that the other boy leave the music room.

Jiwon watch him for a little while before shaking his head and headed back to his desk. Right then the bell rang.

"I have to go. See you Jiwon." Yunhyeong said as he ran to his class.

Jiwon didn't even bother to respond. He had a feeling he was probably out of earshot anyway. He smiled and slowly walked to his class. ' _Even if I lived to a 100, I'll never understand why Yunhyeong is so in love with that walking, monosyllabic ice block._ '

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you want to learn or not?"

"I…"

"One…"

"Well, I…"

"Three…."

"Uh…"

"Five! Time's up. Too late. Too bad." He said as he walked away from him.

"Hey! Wait!"

"When you've decided, call me." He called out without looking back at him.

"Kim Jiwon!"

He stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat, looking at him expectantly. He swallowed hard and smiled meekly. He knew calling him with his full name at a raised voice is not something he should do, considering their situation now.

"Jiwon~ie" he said in a softer tone of voice.

"Yes?"

"I want to learn how to play."

He cleared his throat again. He rolled his eyes before giving him another meek, innocent smile.

"Please, can you teach me how to play basketball?" He said politely, hiding his biting tone.

"Of course my dear friend."

He rolled his eyes again. 'Unbelievable guy.'

He grinned and picked up a basketball from the floor and tossed it to him. It hit him squarely in the face before he could fully respond to catch it. Jiwon looked horrified at first, but a slow smile slowly appeared, then a grin, soon, he collapsed into a laughing fit. Yunhyeong glared at him indignantly. Luckily, Jiwon's toss wasn't that hard, but it still hurt his nose. He gently rubbed it to ease the pain while glaring at him.

"Are you finished?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ahaha… haha… nearly…. hahaha….. almost... haha… slightly more…. ahaha… haha…"

A smile slowly appeared on Yunhyeong's lips despite himself. Seeing Jiwon laughing made him laughed along. It was kinda funny. He finally stopped laughing and clutched his stomach.

"You're gonna be the death of me Song Yunhyeong."

"Good. I'll be sure to visit your grave."

He chuckled at his words and walked up to him. He came closer to him, making Yunhyeong a little self-conscious. He reached up and gently rubbed his nose.

"You okay?"

He nodded without a word. Another chuckle escaped his lips and he started laughing again. Yunhyeong felt his face flame up in embarrassment though he didn't know what he was laughing at, but he was sure it was probably something about him.

"What?"

"Your face. When you blush... it's cute."

The comment made him blush even more so.

"Alright, let's get to the teaching." He quickly said.

Jiwon stopped laughing and nodded.

"Okay, so you know the basic jump shot, lay-up shot…"

"Yeah… but I want to be better. In fact, I want to try a three pointer."

Jiwon shrugged. "Okie-dokie then."

Yunhyeong took the ball that fell to the floor and stepped outside the three pointer line. He poised, ready to shoot. Then he stopped and looked at Jiwon who was still standing at the same spot.

"Aren't you gonna guide me?" he asked.

"No. You shoot first so I know your shooting form."

"Ok." he nodded.

He leaped and release his shot, the ball didn't even reach anywhere near the board. He turned and looked at Jiwon, as if daring him to laugh. He bit his lower lip, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing. His shoulders were slightly shaking.

"Hey…" he warned.

"Okay... okay. Wait. One sec."

He quickly turned around, took a deep breath, released it and then turned back to him.

"Okay. Not gonna laugh anymore."

He walked up to him with another basketball in hand. He gave him the ball to which Yunhyeong took it.

"Okay, just relax yourself. Your stance, your arms…. just relax. You look really tense when you threw the ball."

Yunhyeong nodded and took a deep breath, before leaping up and shooting the ball again. Again, it flew no where near the board.

"Relax man. Chill."

"I am relaxed"

"No you're not. Besides, you got your arms positioned wrong. Show me your shooting form, but don't shoot. Just freeze right there."

"Gee, do I have a play and rewind button as well?"

"I wish you had a mute button so I can turn you off and make you listen." He replied.

"Okay okay."

He smirked. Yun positioned himself once more. Jiwon placed one hand on his arm and lowered it down. Then he angled both his arms. He then stood behind him and placed both hands on his hips lightly. Yunhyeonh felt another wave of self-consciousness as he realized how close he was being. He leaned close to his ear, where he could feel his breathing gently tickling his neck.

"Relax." He whispered.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes the same time he released his breath.

"Focus on the basket. Release the ball towards the basket, not too fast, not to hard either. Raise your arm slowly, lower your hips, bend a lil' of your knees, and let your right hand push the ball forward." He whispered.

Yunhyeong tried to forget about how close he was and did as he said. The ball flew towards the basket, but was short by just a few inches. It fell before the basket.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Jiwon said as he went to get another basketball.

Yunhyeong nodded.

"Why sudden urge to learn basketball anyway?"

"I just… wanted to…"

"Add to your co-curricular activities?"

"Yeah."

Jiwon looked at him and smirked.

"Liar."

He blushed and nodded. He was never good at lying.

"Okay. It's cause I was hoping it could make Hanbin notice me by joining in whatever activity he was in. Music club and the basketball team"

"Right." He nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Yunhyeong asked.

He knew there was something Jiwon wanted to say, but he just didn't want to tell him.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Jiwon."

He turned to look at him in the eye.

"He should notice you for who you are, not for who you are not." He said.

Yunhyeong stared at him in surprise. He shrugged and turned to make a shot at the basket.

 

* * *

 

"Aaahhh!"

Everyone turned at the sound of the voice.

"Yunhyeong? Are you okay?" Jiwon asked in concern.

"Yunhyeong?" Jisoo said as she crouched next to the boy.

The basketball team gathered around. One minute Yunhyeong was running across the gym, holding some kind of paper in his hands, glowing by the minute and the other, he had fallen flat facedown on the gym floor.

"Yunhyeong." Junhoe said as he crouched on the other side of him and slowly helped him up.

"Eh, what's that?" Jiwon said as he pointed at his face.

"Yunhyeong! There's blood on your lips!" Jisoo said in panic.

"Oh.. it's nothing… it's just… uh... split lip." Yunhyeong reached out to touch his lips.

"Don't touch it yet." Jinhwan said.

Jinhwan turned to Chanwoo and instructed him to bring the first aid box.

"Are you okay?" Jinhwan asked gently.

He nodded. His cheeks were flaming red. 'I can't believe I wiped out, in front of Hanbin! He's gonna think I'm so stupid!' He dared himself to look up at Hanbin. He had an emotionless face. He then muttered 'clumsy' before turning away. Yunhyeong looked down in hurt and rejection.

"First-aid box!" Chanwoo shouted as he made his way back to them.

"Here, let me do it." Jisoo said.

"No, it's… okay" Yunhyeong began to speak.

"Jisoo."

Jisoo turned to face Jiwon.

"I'll help him. You guys get back to the game." He offered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

He nodded. Everyone went back to the court to continue their practice. Jiwon helped Yunhyeong to his feet and lead him to the bench nearby. He then made him sit down.

"I'm okay…"

"Yeah, with a split lip…you're in the most wonderful state right now." He said sarcastically.  
He took out a white cloth from the first-aid box and reached over to gently pat his blood. He moved back.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied and came closer.

"I can do it myself…"

"Don't be stubborn. Just stay still."

"But I…"

"I said…stay still."

"But…"

"Will you just stop already and let me help you?"

He shut his mouth and nodded. He smirked and gently patted the blood dry. He gave him a water bottle and asked him to wet her lips with the water before patting it dry again.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He said softly.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked as he peered at him closely.

He looked up at him.

"I can't believe I fell down right in front of him like that." He whispered.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he stared at him in amazement.

"What?" he said defensively.

"You worry too much. Besides, the guy doesn't really care either."

"I know…"

"Hey, I didn't mean to crash your hopes." He said gently.

"I know."

"Anyway, what were you so excited about anyway?"

Yunhyeong remembered the paper in his hands. He quickly passed it to Jiwon. He scanned through it, a grin appearing on his face.

"Hey congratulations. You won an all-expense paid trip for five to Tokyo Disneyland. No wonder you're so excited."

"I've always wanted to go there since I was a kid. And when this writing contest came along, I decided I couldn't pass up this chance."

"Nice."

Yunhyeong smiled. Jiwon handed the paper back to him and shook his head, smiling.

"So I guess for this, a split lip is worth it huh?"

"But not at the expense of humiliating myself in front of Hanbin and looking ridiculous." He replied.

He shook his head again and stood up. He walked towards the court but stopping halfway to look back.

"I don't think you looked ridiculous at all. Besides, it's what inside not outside that counts right?" He said before heading back to the court.

 

* * *

 

"Jiwon…" Yunhyeong stop short at the sight in front of him.

"Yeah, I would like that sometime."

"Really? That would be great." He gave her his trademark charming smile.

The girl giggled lightly and tucked her hair back her ear. He leaned closer to her and whispered something into her ear to which made her giggle lightly again.

"Maybe." She replied.

Yunhyeong kept his eye on the both of them. She recognized the girl. Jeon Somi. Same year with them, very pretty with her light brown hair with slight hints of blond and big hazel eyes. She was half-Canadian and half-Korean, which explains her good looks.

' _What is she doing with Jiwon?'_

Yunhyeong then realized his stupidity, Somi is a third year after all, of course she and Jiwon would be friends. He watched as Jiwon laughed at something the girl said. He then decided he should just leave them and talk to him later, though there was this tugging feeling in his heart but he decided to ignore it. Just then Jiwon averted his eyes to see him standing there. He quickly turned to leave.

"Yunhyeong!" He called out.

He stopped and slowly turned around with a small smile. He smiled and waved him to come over. Yunhyeong suddenly felt really embarrassed, there were a few students staring at him making him feel like he shouldn't be there.

"Hey." He said softly as he reached his side.

"Hey. What are you doing here? To see the Captain?"

"Not really."

"To see me then?" He asked with a wry grin.

"No…"

"Yeah right." He teased.

He turned to the other girl next to him.

"This is Song Yunhyeong"

"Hello." Somi greeted her cheerfully with a smile.

"Hi."

"Yunhyeong, this is Jeon Somi, the most beautiful girl in our school."

Somi laughed and gently elbowed Jiwon in the rib.

"He's such a tease. Don't mind him." She said to Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong just nodded weakly, giving a weak smile. The tugging feeling in him was starting to grow. Jiwon noticed the slight difference in him but said nothing. He turned to Somi.

"I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you during lunch then?"

"Definitely. My treat." He grinned.

Somi nodded and said bye to Yunhyeong before leaving. Jiwon then tugged Yunhyeong's arm and motioned to follow him to the staircase. He duly followed. Jiwon turn around to face him as soon as they reached the staircase.

"I'm sorry… did I disturb you with Somi-shi?" He said softly, not looking at him in the eye.

Silence. Yunhyeong dared himself to look up at him. Jiwon looked so serious then that Yunhyeong thought he was annoyed and irritated with him. But then he suddenly laughed and shook his head.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Somi and I were just talking."

"It didn't seem like it." He muttered softly, looking back down.

A grin spread across Jiwon's face. He came up a few steps closer to him.

"Why? Jealous?" He whispered softly.

Yunhyeong looked up in surprise at his words only to find his face was just a few inches away. He stumbled back in shock, nearly tripping over the steps. Jiwon quickly reached out and grabbed him around the waist before she could fall on his butt.

"You okay?" He asked.

He quickly nodded. He released his arms from him and then shook his head as he kept his eye on him.

"Klutz." He noted.

"Hey!"

"Well you are."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, as much as I would like to stand here and bicker with you like 6 year olds, I can't. I have to get to class now before I get detention for the fifth time this week, and if you have nothing else to say, then I'll leave and we'll continue this later."

"I…"

He looked at him expectantly. Yunhyeong had forgotten what he had came here to tell him.

"I forgot…"

He chuckled and nodded.

"Okay then. I really need to go now. If anything, call me." He said as he waved his cell phone at him.

"In the middle of your class?" He asked in surprise.

He rolled his eyes.

"No. Unless you really need to talk to me, then…just call."

"Oh."

"Yeah, just make sure it is important. Not some chick stuff." He said but then he shook his head. "Then again, anything to take me out of class and kill my boredom is fine actually. Just call if you want to talk to me. About anything."

He laughed and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

"When are you gonna tell the guy?"

"Who?"

"That guy."

"That guy?"

"Yes. THAT guy." He said with a meaningful look.  
He then understood who he was talking about.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Why not? You're a guy, you should know."

"Let me tell you the difference between me and that…." Jiwon paused and searched for the right words to describe Hanbin so that he wouldn't offend Yunhyeong. "…that ice prince."

He raised an eyebrow at his description of Hanbin and laughed.

"I am the really easy-going sociable kind, while he's not. I am the friendly outspoken kind and he's not. I am the say-how-you-feel kind while he's not. Basically, I'm not like him. So don't compare him with me."

"I'm not comparing. You are both guys who, maybe, like girls, so you should at least know how he would feel."

"I don't have psychic powers."

"I am just saying that you both are from the same category so…"

"Yunhyeong. I really don't know. I don't know what he will say or do or think or feel. I don't want to raise your hopes and let it come crashing down later. Tell him if you feel that the time is right okay?" Jiwon said gently.

"But…" Yunhyeong stopped and bit his lower lip.

"Look, if you want to tell him, just go up to him when there's no one else around, say… I want to talk to you about something, and then just say, I like you. That's all. He doesn't respond or reply then you just say, that's okay you just wanted to let him know. Then leave. If he responds with a yes, he likes you, then you can come thanking me later with the extra ticket to Disneyland."

Yunhyeong laughed at his advice.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Yunhyeong looked up at the sky. He wondered if he should tell Hanbin how he feels. But truthfully, he was starting to doubt his feelings for him. He felt his feelings for him were just mere infatuation. It wasn't exactly the real kind of liking. He didn't know when he felt that way. When he even thought that way. Of course he admired the guy and all, but if you were to ask him who he really cares about and who he really likes to be with, who he feels comfortable with, it wasn't him.

"Hey."

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Jiwon.

"Quit day-dreaming."

"Are you and Jeon Somi together?"

"Why do you ask?" He said as he picked up a leaf that had had just fell from the tree they were sitting under.

"That day I saw you with her and the few other times…"

Jiwon chuckled as he examined the leaf in his hands.

"Do you like her?" He asked again.

"Sometimes when you like a person, it's not necessary to be with that person. Just knowing that the person is happy and healthy, that's all that matters." Jiwon answered.

Yunhyeong looked at him, wondering at his words. He turned to him and smiled.

"You don't get it?"

He shook his head.

"Well, too bad then."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Somi" he said almost in frustration.

"Oh." He feigned ignorance.

"Hey. C'mon."

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

He shrugged. _'Why do I want to know?'_  He couldn't really think of a reason.

"Well if you don't know, then answering your question or not wouldn't make a difference right?"

"It would."

"How?"

"I… I don't know…"

He chuckled.

"Anyway, have you decided?" He asked.

"About what?"

"If you're gonna tell ice prince."

"I don't really know." He said thoughtfully.

 

* * *

 

  
"How do you tell a guy you like him?"

Jiwon nearly choked on his turkey sandwich at his words. He started to cough. Yunhyeong quickly handed him his orange juice to which he quickly took a few gulps down.

"You okay?" He asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"Never, I mean never, ask me that kind of question when I'm eating."

"Sorry. But really, how…how do you tell a guy you like him?"

"I told you before."

"Not really. It was more like a direction thing, I mean really."

"There's no method for it. What makes you think there is a method?"

"Cause I thought you usually do this kind of stuff."

He choked on his sandwich again. Yunhyeong handed him his orange juice again and this time he didn't bother to hide his laughter.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He said with a mock-glare.

"I just thought… you know…"

"Excuse me, I do not go confessing to girls I like them just like how you girls do your shopping during sale. Like it's all free and try to grab as much as you can. Besides, I've only liked two people. A guy and a girl."

"A guy?" He repeated.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

He laughed and nodded. Before Jiwon could say anything, Somi came up to them.

"Jiwon, can I talk to you for a little while?" She asked.

Jiwon nodded and got up to leave with her. Yunhyeong stared back down at his own sandwich, feeling a little uneasy. 'Forget it Yunhyeong.'

Jiwon came back after a while looking a little less cheerful than he was earlier.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Silence. Jiwon stared at what was left of his sandwich. Yunhyeong kept eating, saying nothing, but kept his eye on him.

"Jiwon!" Chanwoo said as he came over to their bench.

Jiwon looked up at him and groaned inwardly, knowing what was coming.

"I just heard what happened. Congrats man!" Chanwoo said excitedly as he plunked down, in between of Yunhyeong and Jiwon.

"What happened?" Yunhyeong asked curiously.

"Jiwon didn't tell you?"

"No…" Yunhyeong said.

Secretly, he think he knew what had happened, but he tried to squash the thought away.

"Jiwon had just gotten the catch of the year."

"Catch of the year?" Yunhyeong repeated.

"You know Jeon Somi?"

Yunhyeong nodded. Chanwoo grinned and slapped Jiwon's back.

"She just confessed to Jiwon that she likes him!"

Yunhyeong's eyes flew wide open in surprise.

"You're the luckiest guy alive! Who wouldn't want to be with Somi right?"

"Me." Jiwon replied softly.

Both Yunhyeong and Chanwoo stared at him in shock. Both wondering if they had heard right.

"What?" Chanwoo asked.

"I said, me."

"As in, you wouldn't want to be with Somi?"

"Yes."

Chanwoo stared at him and shook his head. He then smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Are you nuts?"

"No."

"Are you delusional then?"

"No."

"I don't get you."

Jiwon looked at him and shrugged with a small smile. Chanwoo sighed and finally nodded.

He patted Jiwon on the back.

"Guess you're still into that one guy huh?"

Jiwon nodded. Yunhyeong wondered who Chanwoo was talking about.

"What one guy?" He asked.

Chanwoo turned around and grinned at him.

"A really lucky guy."

"Really lucky?"

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. See you both later." Chanwoo said as he stood up. He looked at Yunhyeong and winked before leaving.

Yunhyeong stared at his retreating back. ' _What was that all about?'_

 

* * *

 

 

"So."

"So." He repeated.

"How was your day?"

He made a face at his question. Basketball practice had just ended. Yunhyeong had stayed back to watch them practice.

"How was practice then?"

"Weren't you watching?" He replied.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Guess there's no point in trying to be nice to you."

"Hey, I was just kidding." Jiwon said as he grabbed his arm before he could stand up to leave.

He sat back down next to him and passed him a towel. He took it and wiped his sweat from the forehead.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have piano and vocal classes?"

"No, it's cancelled today."

"Huh."

"Actually, I came to tell something to somebody."

Jiwon raised an eyebrow.

"Something? To somebody?"

Yunhyeong nodded. Jiwon then nodded in understanding. But his face expression changed a little. He quickly looked away. There were a few others still on the court, among them was Hanbin.

"Well good luck." He said without looking at him.

"Thanks."

Jiwon turn to him, expecting him to go over to Hanbin, but he stayed where he was.

"Waiting for the right moment?"

"What you mean?"

"You are here. He is there." He pointed.

"What do you mean? He is here."

Jiwon stared at him in confusion. He smiled, a light blush creeping his cheeks.

"I wanted to talk to you, about something."

"Me?"

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"See, remember the words you told me?"

"What words?"

"How the guy should notice me for who I am, not what I'm not? It's what inside that matters, not the outside?"

He slowly nodded.

"Well, it made me think. A lot. And I realized, you're right. And when I thought about it, Hanbin was just nothing more but a mere infatuation. He wasn't who I liked. I realized I liked someone who cares about me, who makes me laugh…."

He stopped before continuing, "…and someone who laughs at me too. Someone who catches me when I fall, but despite my klutz-ness, he still stays by my side. Someone who saw me for who I am. Someone who's contented enough by just seeing me happy and healthy."

A small smile crossed Jiwon's face.

"But all the while, I didn't really see him. I mean I saw him, but I wasn't really looking at him. I was looking at someone else. But the wrong one. Cause, all the while, the one beside me, is the one I should be looking at. One who also has, dark hair but with streaks of purple blue, and a more comforting eyes."

Jiwon's smile turned into a grin. He looked away before looking back at him.

"So you mean you like someone who was beside you all along?"

He nodded. Jiwon looked at his other side and then he looked at himself.

"You mean me?"

He smiled. Jiwon chuckled.

"How did you know I wouldn't…. reject you?"

"Cause of all the hints you dropped, and the fact that you rejected Jeon Somi, and that last hint by Chanwoo."

"Smart guy."

Yunhyeong just smiled. Jiwon reached for his hand and held it in his. They both said nothing, but stood up and left together with their hands in each other's as everyone stared at them in surprise, except for Chanwoo and Jisoo.

 

 

"Finally." Chanwoo said.

Jisoo nodded and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Lame ending? It's open ended story so I might add some soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
